


Sincerely, Me

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Musicals, Nightmares, Suicide Notes, dearevanhansen, dream - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: Una storia What!If in cui Evan si sveglia da un lungo terribile sogno e in cui Connor è ancora vivo."Frammenti del sogno che devo aver fatto questa notte mi colpiscono violentemente e io non riesco a chiudere più gli occhi. Era il primo giorno di scuola, mi ero scontrato con Connor Murphy e poi avevo parlato con sua sorella Zoe, l'unica e sola. [...] Mi ricordo di un dettaglio agghiacciante: Connor Murphy era morto. Si era suicidato dopo aver trovato una delle mie lettere per il dottor Sherman e, proprio a causa di quel patetico pezzo di carta intestato a me, tutti credevano che io e lui fossimo amici e che quello fosse il suo messaggio di addio."(Alcuni dati sono presi dal romanzo, ma i fatti sono ispirati solo ed esclusivamente al musical!)





	Sincerely, Me

Caro Evan Hansen,  
Quando questa mattina mi sveglio, la prima cosa che sento è il prurito al braccio.  
Il gesso che porto da quasi un mese ha iniziato a darmi fastidio già da un po' e non è di certo la prima volta che mi sveglio a causa sua.  
Guardo il telefono sul comodino per controllare l'ora. È quasi tempo di alzarsi, ma invece di scansare le coperte e uscire dal bozzolo confortante che è il letto, ci ricado e mi lascio avvolgere dalla momentanea tranquillità.  
Dura poco, perché poi, come all'improvviso, frammenti del sogno che devo aver fatto questa notte mi colpiscono violentemente e io non riesco a chiudere più gli occhi.  
Era il primo giorno di scuola, mi ero scontrato con Connor Murphy e poi avevo parlato con sua sorella Zoe, l'unica e sola. Quest'ultima parte del sogno è ricorrente. Mi succede spesso di immaginare una nostra probabile prima conversazione, magari durante uno dei concerti della sua band o a mensa. Eppure non è questo particolare ad avermi provocato l'ansia. Mentre sento i palmi delle mani iniziare a sudare, il braccio rinchiuso nel gesso che dà sempre più fastidio, mi ricordo di un dettaglio agghiacciante: Connor Murphy era morto. Si era suicidato dopo aver trovato una delle mie lettere per il dottor Sherman e, proprio a causa di quel patetico pezzo di carta intestato a me, tutti credevano che io e lui fossimo amici e che quello fosse il suo messaggio di addio. Migliori amici, io e Connor. Doveva essere per forza un sogno.  
Ricordo di aver avuto la sensazione, per tutta la notte, di star camminando su di una fune, sempre sul punto di cadere. Quella sensazione ce l'ho ancora addosso mentre rivivo dettagli del sogno che continuano a colpirmi: io che scrivo false lettere insieme a Jared, io e Zoe che ci baciamo – anche questo l'ho già sognato, ma mai con questa intensità –, io che parlo di fronte a centinaia di persone, io che vengo odiato da tutti e poi l'ultima scena prima di risvegliarmi: io in un frutteto con Zoe.  
Mi asciugo le mani sulle lenzuola e poi mi stringo il gesso, come per fare fermare la sensazione di fastidio. Ovviamente non succede.  
La sveglia suona e io ricordo perché l'ho impostata così presto: è il primo giorno di scuola.  
Tutti - mia madre, in realtà - si aspettano che io passi una giornata memorabile, che faccia amicizia, magari con la scusa di farmi firmare il gesso o con la domanda cliché "come sono andate le vacanze?". È una domanda che odio perché poi prevede che anche tu racconti come ti sia andata l'estate, e io non ho molto da raccontare. Voglio dire, a chi interessa conoscere ogni singola caratteristica di ogni singolo albero presente all'Ellison State Park? Non a Zoe Murphy, che un giorno spero di conquistare, o a Jared, l'unico amico che credo di avere, né tantomeno a Connor Murphy, il cui nome, dopo il sogno assurdo di questa notte, mi procurerà sempre un nodo alla gola.  
In ogni caso mi alzo, prendo gli antidepressivi, più del solito, e mi preparo per quello che mi auguro sarà un primo giorno decente.

Arrivare a scuola: Fatto.  
Prendere i libri dall'armadietto: Fatto – credo di averci messo più del normale, ma solo perché non sapevo dove altro andare prima dell'inizio delle lezioni.  
Parlare con qualcuno: Fatto. Lo so, sono esterrefatto anche io. In realtà non ho parlato molto, ma è sempre qualcosa, no? Alana Beck si è avvicinata e mi ha chiesto come mi fossero andate le vacanze - ho già detto che odio questa domanda? – e, senza aspettare una risposta ha iniziato a raccontare la sua estate - questa è stata una cosa che ho apprezzato molto. Quando ha finito di parlare stavo per chiederle se le andasse di firmarmi il gesso ma non mi ha ascoltato e ha iniziato a farneticare su sua nonna che è morta dopo che era caduta nella vasca.  
Quando Alana se ne è andata, mi sono sentito le mani così bagnate che sembrava le avessi immerse in un secchio pieno d'acqua, e invece era solo dello schifosissimo sudore.  
Come in una staffetta, il posto vuoto di Alana è stato occupato da un Jared tutto impaziente di sfottermi per il braccio rotto. Quando gli ho raccontato come è successo veramente – be', più o meno – ho ottenuto l'effetto contrario di quello che speravo: ha continuato a sfottermi. Stavo quasi per parlargli del sogno assurdo che ho fatto questa notte, ma ho deciso di portare il discorso su quella domanda che odio: gli ho chiesto come era andata la sua estate. Ha iniziato a parlare di questa ragazza con qui è quasi arrivato in terza base ma io ho smesso di ascoltarlo quando ha dichiarato che la tipa in questione era un soldato nell'esercito israeliano.  
«Vuoi firmarmi il gesso?» gli ho chiesto e lui mi ha guardato come se fossi un alieno, per poi precisare che non può farlo perché no, noi non siamo amici _amici_ , ma solo _amici di famiglia_ , il che significa che se i suoi sanno che è gentile con me continueranno a pagargli l'assicurazione per la macchina.  
È stato in quel momento che l'ho visto: Connor Murphy, bracciali borchiati e capelli lunghi, ha attraversato il corridoio, passandoci accanto. Non sono riuscito a trattenermi e gli ho sorriso, alzando una mano come per salutarlo, ma lui non mi ha visto - o mi ha ignorato - e ha continuato a camminare, come se noi non esistessimo.  
Jared mi ha guardato di nuovo come se fossi un alieno e stava per dire qualcosa ma la campanella mi ha salvato e io sono corso in classe, lasciandolo nel corridoio senza una spiegazione.

Dopo sono andato a lezione e tutto è filato liscio.  
Il problema è arrivato quando è suonata la campanella per il pranzo, cioè adesso.  
Odio l'intervallo e odio la mensa. Non so mai dove mettermi, dove sedermi, cosa fare dopo aver consumato un normalissimo panino. Ci sono i giocatori di football che si lanciano la palla o parlano di ragazze, ci sono le ragazze popolari che si scambiano consigli sui cosmetici e parlano di ragazzi, c'è il gruppetto dei nerd tutto concentrato sui loro telefoni, le dita che si muovono veloci sullo schermo e le enormi cuffie che gli coprono le orecchie. E poi, alla fine della catena alimentare, ci siamo noi: gli Invisibili, in cui sono compresi anche Alana e Jared, anche se lui non vuole ammetterlo. Zoe invece, contrariamente a quanto si possa pensare, ne ha sempre fatto parte. In molte occasioni l'ho vista seduta da sola in mensa, a disegnare stelline sul risvolto dei jeans o ad ascoltare musica. Ho passato molto tempo ad osservarla – lo so, sembro uno stalker pervertito, ma non è così – ma lei non si è mai accorta di me e mi sta bene, per il momento. So già che, se tentassi di parlarle, finirei per dire cose imbarazzanti, balbettare e le mani inizierebbero a sudarmi più del normale e lei mi troverebbe disgustoso e mi odierebbe, proprio come nel sogno.  
Ecco, non appena lo penso Connor Murphy entra nel mio campo visivo: è seduto da solo ad un tavolo, l'unico rimasto quasi totalmente libero, e io non ho altra scelta. Con un passo incerto, mi dirigo verso quella sedia.  
«È libera?» chiedo con voce bassa e un po' tremante. Quando non mi risponde, temo non mi abbia sentito, così lo chiedo di nuovo, stavolta con una tonalità più alta. Niente, Connor Murphy mi sta ignorando totalmente.  
Non so che cosa fare e mi sento agitato. Le pillole di questa mattina non erano abbastanza, avrei dovuto prendere di più. Le mani mi sudano e sento la testa girare leggermente. Decido di tentare un ultimo approccio, e se non dovesse funzionare mangerò il mio panino in un bagno. Mi schiarisco la gola e, con voce leggermente più ferma, lo chiedo ancora. Stavolta Connor alza gli occhi azzurri su di me e mi guarda come se stesse pensando a qual è il modo più rapido per farmi fuori.  
«Che vuoi?» mi chiede e la sua voce ha un tono spazientito e arrabbiato insieme.  
Parlare con lui è stata una pessima idea. Come mi è venuto in mente? Quello di stanotte è stato solo un sogno. Ora non posso permettere che anche le assurde creazioni della mia mente inizino a controllare la mia vita. Parlare con Connor Murphy, ma come mi è saltato in mente? Voglio dire, è la stessa persona che ha lanciato una stampante ad una maestra alle elementari, lo stesso che è stato buttato fuori da una scuola privata perché lo avevano beccato con della droga. Io, Evan Hansen, ho davvero preso la decisione spontanea di parlare con lui, Connor Murphy?  
«Posso sedermi?» alla fine chiedo di nuovo, ma solo perché il suo sguardo su di me mi agita e quando sono agitato faccio cose stupide.  
Sorprendentemente però, lui annuisce e torna a concentrarsi sul volume che stava leggendo. Posso sedermi. E posso sopravvivere fino alla prossima ora. Questo è un altro importante traguardo della giornata.  
Mentre mangio il mio panino, lancio qualche occhiata a Connor: è completamente vestito di nero, come è nero lo smalto che ha sulle unghie, e indossa dei pesanti bracciali di cuoio che gli coprono i polsi fini. Si è fatto crescere i capelli che ora gli arrivano alle spalle e gli coprono gli occhi come una tenda. Ha la pelle pallida, per quel che riesco a vedere, e somiglia pochissimo a Zoe. L'unica cosa che hanno in comune è la linea dritta del naso e gli zigomi leggermente pronunciati, per il resto sembra che vengano da due famiglie totalmente diverse.  
Guardo il libro che sta leggendo, ma non riesco a capire di quale si tratti. Non avrei mai immaginato che una persona come Connor Murphy amasse leggere. Quando lo scorso anno abbiamo studiato Macbeth, ricordo che lui non aveva portato la relazione che la professoressa ci aveva dato da fare e quindi avevano dato tutti per scontato che non lo avesse letto. E se non fosse così?  
Connor si accorge che lo sto fissando, quindi abbasso lo sguardo mentre sento le guance andare in fiamme. _Ecco, adesso mi ucciderà,_ penso.  
«Che vuoi? Perché mi guardi? Pensi che sia fatto, è questo che vuoi vedere, se sono fatto, eh?» il suo tono è aggressivo mentre parla e gli occhi sono fissi su di me e mi guardano in modo provocatorio.  
«No, io non... Volevo solo...» inizio a balbettare, non so dove voglio arrivare, e poi vedo la soluzione, là sul tavolo. «Volevo solo sapere che libro fosse»  
Connor si ritrae, preso in contropiede dalla mia risposta appena sussurrata per il timore che possa farlo arrabbiare ancora di più.  
«È Nietzsche» risponde secco, per poi riprendere a leggere. Io torno al mio panino e mentre faccio per tirare fuori un taccuino, la voce di Connor risuona di nuovo.  
«Come ti sei rotto il braccio?» mi chiede e io non me lo aspetto. Penso a cosa rispondere, al terribile sogno che ho fatto, a tutte le bugie che ho immaginato di aver detto, e decido che con lui devo essere sincero.  
«Sono caduto da un albero. Quest'estate ho lavorato all'Ellison State Park e un pomeriggio ho visto questa quercia altissima. Mi sono arrampicato, un ramo dopo l'altro e, quando sono arrivato in cima, ho visto il mondo ai miei piedi. Ho pensato che ciò di cui avevo bisogno in quel momento era solo un passo verso il vuoto, e tutto sarebbe finito. Così mi sono lasciato cadere, ma non è finito niente, è solo peggiorato tutto. Ho aspettato che qualcuno venisse a prendermi. _Ancora un altro secondo,_ ho pensato, ma non è venuto nessuno»  
Lui resta in silenzio per un po' mentre io cerco di riprendere fiato. Quando parlo con qualcuno sono sempre talmente tanto agitato che le parole mi escono fuori alla velocità della luce e ogni volta temo che chi mi sta ascoltando non abbia capito una sola sillaba del mio discorso.  
È quello che sta succedendo ora, mentre aspetto una qualunque risposta da Connor.  
«Wow, questo sì che è da sfigati!» prorompe alla fine e scoppia a ridere. È una risata strana, la sua. È un suono graffiante, come se le corde vocali si stessero sforzando enormemente per produrlo, come se non lo facesse da tanto tempo. Tristemente mi rendo conto che forse è davvero così: non ricordo l'ultima volta che l'ho visto ridere, forse alle elementari, quando la maestra gli ha finalmente permesso di essere l'apri-fila. Io ridacchio, non sapendo bene cos'altro fare, e annuisco. Sento le dita rattrappirsi per quanto le mani stanno sudando e tento di asciugarmele sui jeans, forse per la millesima volta da questa mattina.  
Apro il taccuino. Non so perché l'ho tirato fuori, ma non me la sento di rimanere trenta minuti a fissare il vuoto, non quando mi trovo allo stesso tavolo di qualcuno che è quasi più irascibile di Hulk.  
Devo comunque scrivere quella maledetta lettera per quella maledetta seduta dal dottor Shermen, quindi pesco una matita dallo zaino e mi metto a lavoro.  
L'inizio è sempre lo stesso, quello che mi ha suggerito lui:  
_Caro Evan Hansen,_  
_Oggi sarà una giornata fantastica ed ecco perché._  
Il problema è il resto, la motivazione. Guardo Connor, le sue guance scavate, i polsi magrissimi dentro quei bracciali troppo larghi, e ripenso al sogno, a quella sensazione di gelo che ho provato quando mi sono svegliato pensando "Connor Murphy si è suicidato" e allora capisco.  
La matita appuntita fa un suono che ho sempre trovato fastidioso mentre scrivo sulla pagina bianca del taccuino. Sono poche parole, di quelle che potrebbero sembrare un po' cliché, ma che spero possano aiutarlo. Lancio un'ultima occhiata a Connor e poi giro la pagina del taccuino, mettendomi al lavoro sulla mia, di lettera.  
Quando la finisco, controllo l'orologio sul telefono: è quasi finita la pausa pranzo. Rimetto tutto nello zaino, tranne il taccuino, da cui stacco la pagina che mi serve.  
Mi alzo, faccio per andarmene ma prima lascio il foglio piegato sul tavolo, davanti a Connor, sperando che lo noti.  
Mi avvio verso l'uscita e mi accosto alla porta per non farmi notare – capisco che potrebbe sembrare alquanto strano vedere un ragazzo spiarne un altro mentre legge su un pezzo di carta, ma è l’unico modo che ho per essere certo che lo riceva.  
In ogni caso, Connor vede il foglio ripiegato, si guarda attorno, forse per cercarmi, ma quando non mi trova decide di aprirlo e di leggerlo. Lo vedo aggrottare le sopracciglia e rimanere a fissarlo per un po', come se non lo vedesse nemmeno, come se i suoi occhi ci stessero passando attraverso. Sembra passata un'eternità quando finalmente lo piega e lo mette in tasca. La campanella è suonata da un po' quando si alza dal suo posto, dà un'ultima occhiata alla mensa, e si allontana, venendo verso di me.  
Cavolo, giusto.  
Mi sistemo la cartella sulla schiena e mi affretto per i corridoi, cercando di passare inosservato; in fondo, non essere notato è sempre stata la mia specialità.  
Entro nella classe di Algebra e molti sono già ai loro posti. Mi siedo e, mentre tiro fuori i libri di cui ho bisogno, mi chiedo se quello che ho fatto sarà utile davvero.  
Non so nemmeno il vero motivo per cui l'ho fatto, so solo che quando quell'estate ero da solo sull'albero, e poi da solo a terra, e poi di nuovo da solo in ospedale, ho capito che non ci sarebbe mai stato nessuno dalla mia parte, nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto nei momenti di bisogno, nessuno ad ascoltarmi. Certo, mia madre ci prova, ma non potrei mai parlarle di certe cose nemmeno se ne avessi l'occasione.  
Per Connor non deve essere necessariamente così, per Connor le cose possono funzionare. Lui non è solo, ha una sorella e un'intera famiglia alle spalle. E poi, da oggi, se lui lo vorrà, potrà dire di avere me. Perché è questo che gli ho scritto, su quel pezzo di carta, che nessuno è solo, che tutti possono essere trovati da qualcuno, che se chiedono aiuto, la loro voce verrà ascoltata.  
E poi mi sono firmato nel modo in cui firmo tutte le lettere per il dottor Sherman, perché è l'unico modo che conosco e perché è anche l'anagramma del mio nome, Mark Evan.  
_Sinceramente, me._


End file.
